Certain types of work machines such as off-highway trucks, which are used to haul material at construction and/or mining sites, will typically operate continuously and perform repetitive tasks, for example, loading, hauling, dumping, and return tasks between particular locations on a jobsite or mine. Using existing technology, a site manager can monitor work progress at a jobsite on a large scale by tracking the location of the various trucks and the amount of material being hauled. In this way, the operator or customer can track performance of their truck fleets and infer production/productivity, work progress, fleet management and the like.
However, there are currently no existing performance monitor systems for off highway trucks. In other words, there is no information on the particular performance parameters and efficiencies associated with the operation of each truck. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0231169 A1 (the '169 publication) describes a system in which various sensors are mounted onto a mining shovel for monitoring and predicting machine performance, predicting a failure related to the machine, predicting a failure related to a mechanical machine component, and/or predicting a failure related an electrical machine component. The system described in the '169 publication, however, is complex and costly, and does not readily provide information on the operating efficiency of the particular mining shovel.